Why do you always push my buttons!
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Zaku rips of some of Dosu's bandages and kisses him. ZakuDosu
1. Happy first kiss,, Not!

I don't own Naruto.

Aw, ZAKUDOSU LOVE.

--------------xx--------------

"Dosu?"

"Yes, Zaku?"

"Why do you wear bandages?"

"Because I like too."

"Aw, c'mon, that's not good enough."

Dosu snapped his head at Zaku's direction.

"Excuse me, Zaku?"

"U-uh, I meant, there has to be another reason."

"There isn't."

"Dosuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Don't lie."

"I wear bandages because no one else can see what I look like apart from myself. In this world, people can read you. Your emotions, chakra, background, family, everything. These bandages show them that I don't want their eyes to pry."

Zaku was shocked. Not only did Dosu fully explain why he wore bandages, but it was probably the longest sentence that had ever come out of the boy's mouth.

"Ah. I see."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Hn."

Silence.

'God, this is boring. Why doesn't Dosu talk to me? I am on his team after all. Maybe he isn't the chatty type?' Zaku was carried away by his own thoughts for a while until Dosu asked

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Zaku?"

Shock. "Yes, I have. Why?"

"Who was it?"

"A girl a few years ago and Kin, which was an accident."

"I see."

"Have you?"

Dosu pulled a disgusted face, Zaku could easily see it.

"No, it's disgusting."

"Would you ever kiss me?"

Dosu looked at Zaku. "Hmmm, no."

"Why not?"

"... You are my friend?"

"But if you had no choice?"

Dosu sighed. "Probably."  
Zaku was thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Can you kiss me now?"

Dosu leaned in and pressed his bandage covered lips against Zaku's. Although it wasn't a _real _kiss, it still had Zaku's blood gushing to his groin.

"Happy now?!"

"No."

"... Why not? I just kissed you!"

"Yeah, but you have bandages on!"

Dosu tensed. "Zaku... I take my bandages off for no one."

"Yes, well. Please?"

"Zaku please. Don't push it."

"Please..."

"NO!"

Zaku's movements were swift. He grabbed the lower part of Dosu's bandages and yanked them off. He didn't pull them all off because if he did Dosu would beat him up worse than if he left half on. Still, you could only see Dosu's chin and lips. Dosu had thin lips, pinkish coloured and had extremely pale skin. Hmmm.

"Zaku.. you fucking little -"

Zaku slammed his mouth against Dosu's, savoring the contact. Dosu gasped in suprise, causing his mouth to part and Zaku's tongue to invade his mouth.

Dosu tasted like honey and sweets, which was unusual, as Dosu never ate sweets. He rubbed his tongue along Dosu's loving every minute of being the seme in this little relationship.

Dpsu relaxed slightly, letting himself be dominated for the first time in his life, and leaned into Zaku's iron grip. Zaku pulled back. "Uwah, Dosu. Thanks."

"Y-yeah."

"You are thin. Do you hide behind your clothes?"

Dosu grunted and wrapped his tattered bandages up.

"Ask for one thing at a time, Zaku."


	2. Forgive me,, Zaku?

I don't own Naruto.

On with the Story!

--------------xx--------------

Zaku smirked. He knew Dosu was angry. And at the moment, he didn't care.

"Who do you think you are? Taking off my bandages and kissing me? Do you not have any respect for my privacy? What the fuck is your problem?" Dosu fumed.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"That's no excuse."

"Yeah, well. Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it?"

Dosu turned away and walked off.

"It does not matter."

Zaku smiled, he enjoyed it. Alright!

Kin wondered through the forest and turned in Zaku's direction.

"What's wrong with Dosu? He's in a pretty bad mood."

"I kissed him."

Kin laughed. "You left the bandages on..." Zaku smiled. Kin looked worried. "Right?"

"I ripped the bottom half off."

"WHAT?! How could I miss it?" Kin sulked.

"What did his lips and chin look like?"

Zaku chuckled. "He's very pale, and has thin pinkish lips."

"Aw. He a good kisser?"

"Yeah, suprisingly. But I did most of the kissing. He sort of responded, but not really. Ya know?"

"Yeah, Zaku, I know."

Silence fell between them...

"Zaku?"

"Hm?"

"This better not affect our team work. It's shit enough as it is."

"It won't."

"Alright." Kin stood up and raised her hand.

"I have to go, see you around Zaku."

"'Bye Kin."

'Where did he go, I wonder? Whatta tight ass. Ditching me like that.'

Zaku poked his head around the corner of the street, hoping to find is slouching team mate. Zaku's eyes zoomed in on Dosu sitting at the magazine store reading some book on keeping kunai clean. '... Dosu is weird. But I like him!'

Zaku walked over to Dosu and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

A grunt. "Yes?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Obviously not, considering you found me."

"It was just a kiss, Dosu!"

Dosu stood up in a flare of anger and embarrassment.

"It was an invasion of my privacy!"

"It's not like I took photos or something!"

"Enough! I'm sick of this quarrel. Drop it!"

"Not until you tell me why you're making it out to be something it's not."

Dosu let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Goodbye, Zaku."

"I'll see you at training."

Dosu sighed. "Yes, training only."

"Whatever."

Dosu jumped onto the nearest roof and sighed. Why must Zaku push his buttons all the fucking time?!

-xx-

Orochimaru sighed.

"What's going on between you and Dosu, Zaku?"

"I kissed him, yes, I ripped off his bandages and he got all crazy on my ass."

An elegant eyebrow rose.

"You... kissed Dosu? Why?"

"Exactly, Zaku!"

Everyone whipped around, a disgruntled Dosu stood there.

"I felt like it!"

Dosu's eye widened.

"You think you can do whatever you want to me, whenever you please?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh really?"

Orochimaru sighed again. "Boys, stop it. This is affecting your team work and it's annoying me. Go off and solve it. Or else."

Dosu hissed in annoyance. "This is bullshit."

"Okay, Dosu. I'm sorry for kissing you and invading your privacy."

Zaku was stunned when Dosu hugged him tightly, resting his bandaged face in Zaku's chest.

"Hmm, Dosu? What's going on?"

Dosu released him and turned away.

"I'm not used to people, wanting to touch me or kiss me. Your advances just came as a shock."

"Uhuh, that explains alot."

"Forgive me."

"Of course."

Dosu hesitated and undid the lower part of his bandages.

"You can kiss me now."

Zaku grinned...

then pounced.

* * *

COMPLETE. 

3

WRITE MORE ABOUT THE SOUND NIN!


End file.
